motorsportmanagerpcfandomcom-20200213-history
Steinmann Motorsport
Steinmann Motorsport are a German team competing in the World Motorsport Championship. They are among the highest rated team in the game and along with Scuderia Rossini are expected to win the WMC in the first season. They are heavily based on Mercedes AMG Petronas Background A team that were building for several years, Steinmann Motorsport have emerged as the strongest team in the entire World Motorsport Council ladder, consistently placing at the summit of the top tier. Yet, members of the team are also known to have huge egos, a potentially disruptive factor to the team that could destroy a title bid. Starting Stats A huge £7,000,000 starting budget, only bettered at major rivals Scuderia Rossini, combines with the strongest starting Car, HQ, and sponsors to make Steinmann Motorsport the strongest starting team in the game. Drivers and Staff are also well above the average in the WMC, meaning the player will have to go all out for the title in their first season. Headquarters The most developed starting HQ in the game, Steinmann Motorsport enter the first season of career mode with a level three Factory and a level four Design Centre. The team also start with a level two Test Track and a level one Wind Tunnel, the most expensive developments to build from scratch. Other facilities include a Tour Centre and Helipad, while the team also opens the maiden campaign of the game with a level one Scouting Facility. Drivers Steinmann Motorsport possess two of the best drivers in the series at the start of the first campaign, who are rated equally by the team. Brit Harry Chapman is the stronger of the two, starting at 4.5 stars with the potential to reach just under 5, while Nina Holtz starts at just over 4, growing to 4.5. Both are rated highly by the team's scout, who also highlights their ability to improve, as does reserve driver Pascal Becker, who could achieve 4.5 stars with time. Car The Steinmann Motorsport car starts the game with the strongest engine and rear wing in the WMC, while the second strongest brakes and suspension tally to make their car the strongest overall. The front wing is their only weak point, being rated below the average in the series, but the chassis more than makes up for this slight deficiency. Indeed, the chassis is rated as 5/5 in terms of Improvability, 3/5 for fuel efficiency and tyre wear, while tyre heating is a relatively low 2/5, a potential issue for the team during qualifying. Staff Chairman Anna Lipschitz expects a lot from the player's opening season, claiming that the team should win the WMC in the first season of the game. The rest of the staff are composed of Lead Designer Paddy Lock, rated at just under 5 stars, while the two Race Mechanics, Jeffrey Bacheler and Aron Schaffer, are rated at 4.9 and 3.9 respectively, although the latter can improve to 4.5. Sponsors Steinmann Motorsport have the strongest starting sponsorship deals of the game, with five of the six available slots filled, and offers already open on the last available slot. Viking, Special Effect and Vamoose provide their race bonuses, while Max Velocity and YGON are allocated as the team's fixed payment deals. All of these deals are also likely to be improved upon, with the team's combined marketability rated at 99%. Strategy Category:Teams Category:World Motorsport Championship